


Всего Лишь Простой Журнал (Just a Simple Journal by Ladysekhmetka)

by Mr_Scapegrace



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Adventure, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/M, Light Bondage, Story within a Story, Tattoos, Treasure Hunting, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4922044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Scapegrace/pseuds/Mr_Scapegrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В котором псионик и морской житель отправляются в путешествие в поисках древнего пиратского сокровища.<br/>И<br/>В котором мать делает татуировку бывшему рабу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всего Лишь Простой Журнал (Just a Simple Journal by Ladysekhmetka)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just a Simple Journal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599844) by [ladysekhmetka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysekhmetka/pseuds/ladysekhmetka). 



> Примечание автора:  
> Для RainofLittleFishes.  
> Моя бета прекрасна и великолепна. Ты знаешь, о ком я, наслаждайся своим кофейным тортом, когда получишь его!

Арадия доедала бутерброд на палубе маленького хрупкого траулера, когда мокрый и слегка испачканный Эридан перелез через борт и плюхнулся на стул на противоположном от неё краю стола.

\- Кажется, я нашёл пещеру, - сказал он, хватая бутерброд с тарелки на столе. Он откусил кусок и чуть не выплюнул его назад. Арадия ухмыльнулась; вся тарелка была сделана из мясных консервов, которые она принесла с собой. Эридан уже воротил нос от них. Он злобно посмотрел на неё, заставил себя прожевать и проглотить. – Блядь, тебе обязательно было использовать это мясо неизвестно кого, которое ты притащила

Она стряхнула невидимые крошки с юбки.

\- Если тебе не нравится, то надо было возвращаться раньше. - Это было одним из принятых ими соглашений; первый, кто возвращается с поисков, готовит то, что ему захочется, а другой обязан съесть. В первый раз Эридан обогнал её, и Арадии пришлось с улыбкой давиться сырой рыбой; она не собиралась позволять этому тупорылому морскому жителю взять над ней верх. Это был один из множества небольших конфликтов, от которых напряжение между ними нарастало. – С чего ты решил, что нашёл нужную?  
\- Основной проход тянется примерно две мили и выходит на большой подводный грот, в котором пахнет свежим воздухом, - беззаботно ответил он. – Именно так проход на той долбаной карте и описан, верно? "Тихое озеро, скрытое под морем" и всё такое.

Арадия вытащила карту, с которой и началось всё это приключение: потрёпанный кусок мятой кожи с изображением островов, известных как _Зубы Б'льголиба_ , и выжженная на нём поэма. Она перечитала поэму и кивнула, сразу же сделавшись очень деловитой.

\- На какой глубине вход?  
\- Тысяча метров или около того, - ответил Эридан, скривив лицо, прежде чем снова откусить от своего бутерброда. – Почти на пределе глубины, до которой большинство морских жителей может добраться без проблем, - продолжил он с полным ртом. Арадия подавила ощущение отвращения; для высокомерного и властолюбивого морского жителя Эридан вёл себя за столом просто отвратительно. – Если ты сможешь удержать пузырь с воздухом примерно на час времени, я смогу дотащить тебя до грота, но предупреждаю сразу, на такой глубине давление охренительно сильное. Не уверен, что земной житель вроде тебя его выдержит.

В его тоне был одновременно и вызов, и пренебрежение, от которых Арадия загорелась желанием показать себя.

\- Я справлюсь, - напряжённо ответила она. – Когда закончишь есть, и я соберу мои инструменты, мы можем нырять.

Эридан посмотрел на неё, широко расправив плавники в позиции, которую Арадия уже не раз видела с момента их встречи пять дней назад. Она видела уязвлённую гордость в его глазах, кипящую от того, что им командует кто-то настолько низкий по гемоспектру, как она. Но он сам согласился позволить ей вести экспедицию, когда она связалась с ним, прежде чем он узнал, что она была, по его собственным словам, "жрущей грязь заготовкой для батарейки". Она сменила позу, готовясь к тому, что он начнёт бранить её, но Эридан просто снова откусил от бутерброда и скучно ответил:

\- Ладно.

Она отправилась в маленький рулевой улей, чтобы собрать свои инструменты искателя приключений и удостовериться, что всё собрано в крепкий рюкзак, который становился непромокаемым после закрытия. Несмотря на раздражение и напряжение между ней и её текущим подельником, она с нетерпением ждала, когда они найдут потерянный клад древнего пирата, известного только по кличке _Осиротитель_. Она была вполне уверена, что у Эридана были личные мотивы для участия в этом приключении; его интерес выглядел весьма наигранным, когда они договаривались через Троллиан, пока Арадия не упомянула титул тролля. Она закончила собирать вещи и запечатала рюкзак, проверив его, прежде чем надеть. Рюкзак не был слишком тяжёлым, а быть готовым к чему угодно всегда полезно. Арадия вышла наружу как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Эридан вытащил живую рыбу из бочки, которую он держал на палубе, и проглотил целиком, с хвостом, плавниками и всем остальным. Она не могла сдержать гримасу отвращения от этого зрелища. Эридан заметил это, прежде чем она смогла вернуть лицу обычное выражение, и ухмыльнулся, демонстрируя свои острые зубы морского жителя.

\- Тоже хочешь, Мегидо? – спросил он, вытянув ярко-жёлтую рыбу за хвост и махнув ей в её сторону.  
\- Обойдусь, - ответила она, чувствуя тошноту. Он пожал плечами и откусил рыбе голову одним щелчком зубов, после чего выплюнул её в сторону Арадии и радостно принялся грызть извивающееся тело. Она сжала кулаки, неожиданно чувствуя острое желание повалить его на палубу своей силой и заставить извиваться под ней. Вместо этого Арадия телекинезом сбросила бочку за борт, и Эридан издал обиженный звук, когда бочка ударилась о поверхность океана, и вся рыба в ней вырвалась на свободу. – Не испытывай меня, Ампора, - тихо сказала она.

Лицо и плавники Эридана загорелись фиолетовым, и она видела напряжение в каждой черте его гибкого тела, словно он снова был на грани того, чтобы направить на неё своё лазерное ружьё.

\- Ты... – прорычал он низким голосом, полным тёмных эмоций. Его голова угрожающе наклонилась вперёд. – Лучше, блядь, молись о том, чтобы я не заставил тебя поплатиться после того, как всё закончится.

Арадия запрокинула голову назад.

\- После того, как всё закончится? Чего ждать то, рыбья рожа? Я тебя раскатаю в блин быстрее, чем мой моирейл может накодить вирус, - ответила она на его вызов. – Теперь, не могли бы мы вернуться к нашему приключению?  
\- Ладно, - ответил он, заметно расслабляясь. Он запрыгнул на перила, прежде чем нырнуть в океан.

Арадия вытащила небольшой моток верёвки, связала петлю на одном конце, чтобы Эридан мог за неё схватиться, а другим обвязала себя вокруг талии. Она перелетела через перила, сформировав вокруг себя большой пузырь воздуха, концентрируясь на поддержании его прочности так, чтобы не перерезать верёвку. Эридан потянулся и схватил конец с петлёй, пока она опускала свой пузырь под воду.

Воды в Зубах Б'льголиба были спокойными и чистыми, и пока Эридан тянул её за собой, Арадия могла ясно видеть рыб в радиусе мили вокруг неё, от стай крохотных мальков до создания, которое могло бы проглотить небольшое судно Эридана одним глотком. Вскоре, однако, Эридан поменял курс в сторону глубин. Движение мускулов под его облегающей одеждой вызывали у Арадии желание либо погладить их, либо впиться в них ногтями. По мере того, как вода становилась всё темнее и темнее, давление на пузырь стабильно возрастало. Арадия вынудила себя сохранять спокойствие; теперь она была в царстве Эридана, и ей приходилось верить в то, что он не собирался утопить её или поймать и продать производителям навигаторов ради быстрой наживы. По мере того, как океанское дно продолжало опускаться под всё более и более крутым углом, она заметила, что вокруг Эридана начало появляться слабое фиолетовое сияние. Она рассмеялась про себя; судя по всему, этот слух о морских жителях оказался правдивым. В сумеречном сиянии светились и другие предметы, но Эридан не обращал на них никакого внимания.

Океанское дно неожиданно опустилось, больше похожее на обрыв горы, чем на плоскость. Давление на её воздушный пузырь было огромным, и Арадия знала, что ни за что не смогла бы забраться так глубоко без помощи Эридана. Напряжение от поддержания пузыря, его движения и поиска морской пещеры было бы слишком великим для её псионики. Эридан оглянулся с серьёзным выражением на лице и указал участок скалы. Арадия кивнула в ответ, и он быстро двинулся к нему. Вход в пещеру был довольно большого размера, но хорошо скрыт скальными породами. Эридан заплыл внутрь без проблем, но Арадия забеспокоилась о том, пройдёт ли её пузырь через отверстие. Эридан потянул верёвку, сместив её так, чтобы она могла попасть внутрь, не нарушив натяжения поверхности. Его биолюминесценция была единственным источником света в проходе, отчего туннель казался уже, чем был на самом деле, почти вызывая приступ клаустрофобии. Проход, казалось, тянулся целую вечность, прежде чем начал расширяться, и они выплыли на большое открытое пространство. Эридан отпустил верёвку, и Арадия оставила её позади себя, выталкивая пузырь на поверхность воды. Она наконец-то всплыла, выпустив затхлый воздух из своего пузыря и с удовольствием вдыхая полные воздушные мешки свежего.

Она подняла себя из воды и услышала, как Эридан всплыл на поверхность, его свечение было единственным источником света. Его едва хватало, чтобы разглядеть потолок грота, но не окружение. Арадия подлетела к сконденсировавшейся испарине, покрывавшей потолок, наблюдая, как маленькие капли воды отражают его тусклое биолюминесцентное свечение, прежде чем посмотреть вниз. От поверхности до потолка было около десяти футов. Эридан поднял взгляд на неё и недовольно сказал:

\- Дальше этого я не заплывал. Чувствую слабый ветер, идущий с того направления, - он указал направо от себя.

Арадия скосила глаза в темноте и сняла рюкзак с плеч, задержала перед собой, распечатывая его и копаясь в содержимом. Она нашла химический фонарик, с довольной ухмылкой на лице прикрыла глаза и отвернулась, прежде чем активировать его сильным ударом об потолок. Под ней Эридан пронзительно вскрикнул, немного пометался на месте и погрузился под воду. Арадия рассмеялась и глянула между пальцев на подземное озеро. Он уплыл неглубоко, закрывая глаза ладонями. Минуту спустя он всплыл, злобно поглядывая на неё между пальцами. Арадия ухмыльнулась ещё шире и сказала:

\- Ой! Я нечаянно.  
\- Иди ты нахер, - огрызнулся он. – Могла бы, блядь, предупредить меня, прежде чем решишь попытаться _ослепить_ меня к ебеням! Блядь!  
\- Может быть, - ответила она с фальшивым веселым тоном. – Идём, думаю, я вижу отсюда край озера.

Она полетела в направлении, которое указывал Эридан, слыша ворчание и ругань позади себя. Они добрались до чего-то вроде "пляжа", где Эридану пришлось выйти на сушу и продолжить идти пешком. С него ручьями лилась вода, когда он выжимал свою одежду.

\- Просто чтобы ты знала, я тебя пиздец как ненавижу.

Арадия приземлилась и посмотрела на него почти с плотоядным взглядом, подходя ближе. Его ушные плавники снова горели.

\- О... Мистер Ампора! Признание и всё такое, я и не знаю, как мне ответить!

Лицо Эридана налилось краской и приняло почти паническое выражение.

\- Иди нахуй, Мегидо, и я говорю это в самом платоническом смысле.

Арадия только рассмеялась и направилась к дальней стене, где был широкий проход. Эридан вздохнул и начал догонять. Воздух был сырым, но чистым... что удивительно. Арадия готова была поставить цезарей, которых у неё не было, на то, что здесь были вентиляционные каналы, ведущих на поверхность. От основного прохода отходили маленькие боковые, но после того, как первые два кончились тупиками, они оба согласились на том, что стоит просто пройти по основному до конца. После, кажется, целой вечности блуждания свет её фонарика пал на металлические двери с декоративной резьбой. Арадия услышала, как Эридан охнул позади неё, когда они подошли достаточно близко, чтобы прочитать надписи на двери.

\- "Берегись, тот, кто жаждет поживиться кладом, ибо Осиротитель всегда рядом", - прочитала она вслух. – Тьфу, ужасная рифма. Уверена, он мог бы придумать что-то получше.  
\- Закрой свой поганый рот, сухопутная, - пробормотал Эридан, ощупывая дверь. Он положил ладонь на ручку. – Не могу дождаться...  
\- Нет! Стой! – крикнула Арадия, схватив его за запястье. Эридан зашипел от её прикосновения, и она оскалилась в ответ. – Ты нас обоих угробишь! Что если тут ловушка?

Он чуть отступил назад, отпустив дверную ручку.

\- Ладно, только отпусти меня, - прорычал он.

Арадия почти зарычала в ответ, но сдержалась и отпустила его руку. Она демонстративно развернулась к дверям и осмотрела их поближе. На первый взгляд всё было в порядке, и запор достаточно простой. Не было трещин, через которые можно было бы заглянуть на другую сторону, но предварительный осмотр ясно дал понять, что двери, скорее всего, можно трогать без риска. Она обстучала каждые несколько дюймов и с удовольствием услышала приглушённый звук над одной из ручек.

\- Ага! – азартно провозгласила она.  
\- Погоди, ты на самом деле нашла ловушку? – недоверчиво спросил Эридан.  
\- А то, - она снова ударила место. – Вполне возможно, это просто засов... – Она замолкла и широко улыбнулась. – Или отравленные дротики. О! Или смертоносный нейротоксин!  
\- Что-то ты слишком наслаждаешься этим, - сказал Эридан. Арадия рассмеялась.  
\- Не волнуйся, если это ловушка, то обычно есть способ её обезвредить!  
\- А если способа нет?

Арадия осмотрела дверь ещё раз.

\- Тогда нам просто придётся спровоцировать её разрядку как можно безопаснее! - К счастью, в пластине под рукоятью была небольшая дыра, и когда она вставила в неё кусок проволоки, послышался щелчок. – Ну вот. Правда, тебе всё же стоит отойти, просто на всякий случай. Кто знает, работает ли этот механизм до сих пор.

Эридан драматически вздохнул, и Арадия чуть было не распахнула двери просто назло ему, но разбираться в том, как отсюда выбраться без него ей совершенно не хотелось. Она натянула толстую кожаную перчатку, просто на всякий случай, и подождала, пока он не встал позади неё. Она повернула дверную ручку и потянула на себя. С мягким хлопком печать двери сломалась. Больше ничего не произошло, и когда Арадия осмотрела край двери, она обнаружила небольшую дыру и наконечник дротика, виднеющийся в ней. Вытянув дротик, она окончательно обезвредила ловушку.

\- Признаться, я надеялась на смертоносный газ, - ехидно сказала она с широкой ухмылкой.  
\- О боже, просто заходи туда уже!

За дверями был самый большой схрон, который она видела за всю свою жизнь. Надо признать, тут были стопки книг, произведения искусства и гобелены, а не золото и монеты, но Арадия знала, что эти вещи стоят много больше, чем драгоценные металлы или камни. Они ступили внутрь с восторгом на лицах. Эридан, похоже, готов был расплакаться, и она язвительно спросила:

\- Ну что же, Ампора. Стоило оно того?

Эридан не ответил, просто углубился в пещеру и подобрал книгу из стопки. Он осторожно откинул корку переплёта и глубоко вдохнул.

\- Это оригинальное издание " _Морей Альтернии_ ". Второй из известных существующих оригиналов находится в личной коллекции Императрицы! Я мог бы купить три новых космических корабля и по первосортному навигатору для каждого из них!  
\- Тьфу, как грубо! – издевательски сказала Арадия. Эридан был слишком заворожен книгой, чтобы ответить, поэтому она прошла мимо него, осторожно двигаясь между стопками древних томов и кучами бесценных артефактов. Почти всё, кажется, сохранилось в отличном состоянии благодаря герметичной печати комнаты, и она уже начала думать о том, как вывезти этот тайник на корабль, когда что-то привлекло её внимание. Она остановилась, увидев старый потрёпанный журнал, который выглядел совершенно неуместно рядом с позолоченными корешками соседних книг. Арадия подобрала его, красноватый кожаный переплёт был почти тёплым на ощупь. Она открыла его и обнаружила на титульном листе слова " _Собственность Поррим Марьям, так же известной как Скорбящая_ ", написанные нефритово-зелёными чернилами. Она аккуратно листала страницы, пока не добралась примерно до середины книги, и прочитала первое предложение, попавшееся на глаза.

 

> _Его собственные руки опускались, чертя узоры на моей талии, фокусируясь на чувствительной коже моих личиночных шрамов и груди._

Арадия фыркнула. В самом деле, интересная находка. Она оглянулась, удостоверяясь, что Эридан не был рядом, перелистала к началу записи и начала читать.

 

> _После того, как мы покинули город Каринеар, нам пришлось залечь на дно в заброшенном улье, потому что Ученица подвернула лодыжку и еле могла идти. Вообще-то, это оказалось даже к лучшему, поскольку после того, как мы устроились, Митуна пришёл ко мне, желая пройти через церемонию, которую я предложила ему, чтобы справиться с долгосрочной психической травмой его рабской жизни._  
>  _Мы обсудили дизайн, красная и синяя молнии, и я подготовила мои инструменты. Я назвала это церемонией, но точнее было бы назвать это ритуалом. Церемония формализована и имеет стандарт, в то время как этот процесс более органичен. Мне потребовалось два дня на то, чтобы подготовить иглы, чернила и найти правильные травы для сжигания во время ритуала. Мы подождали, когда мой и Ученица уйдут в своё помещение на день, прежде чем начать, потому что будет лучше, если нас не будут беспокоить._  
>  _Когда я всё организовала и зажгла свечи и ладан, я сказала Митуне снять его рубашку. Можете говорить что угодно о худощавых навигаторах, но Псiiонiiк НЕ БЫЛ таким. Несмотря на привычку использовать свои силы на протяжении большей части свой жизни, он на самом деле был в весьма хорошей форме, и, помню, я подумала, что не могу дождаться, когда получу его в свои руки, не осознавая, насколько это верно в ином смысле..._  
>  _Он лёг на живот, как я сказала ему, и я чувствовала напряжение в его теле, пока очищала его кожу. Я сказала ему дышать глубоко, расслабиться и фокусироваться на огне свечей перед ним. Он ничего не ответил, просто кивнул и глубоко вздохнул._  
>  _\- Фокусируйся, - сказала я ему, взяв в руки инструмент и банку чернил. – Сделай глубокий вдох и представляй, что боль, которую ты испытывал, поднимается на поверхность твоей кожи, скапливаясь под верхним слоем. Когда я проткну твою кожу, представляй, что эта боль выходит через раны, пуская на своё место чернила. Позволь эмоциям, которые ты чувствуешь выйти и покинуть тебя._  
>  _Он кивнул, и когда я начала наносить красные линии вокруг и поверх физических шрамов, он даже не поморщился, лишь низкий вой доносился из его горла, пока я опускала инструмент, колола и вынимала. Иглы издавали шуршащий звук каждый, когда покидали кожу. Когда я двинулась к его позвоночнику, он сдавленно вздохнул и начал плакать в тюфяк, на котором он лежал._  
>  _\- Хочешь поговорить об это? – спросила я, осмеливаясь зайти на территорию бледных чувств, хотя это был не тот квадрант, который меня интересовал (если у тролля нет моирейла, когда он проходит через ритуал, татуировщику нужно временно занять эту роль)._  
>  _Он покачал головой и пробормотал._  
>  _\- Не сейчас, я не могу._  
>  _Я издала подтверждающий звук, продолжая работу, и вскоре он начал говорить. О том, как он рос, ожидая лишь времени, когда станет взрослым, о первой чёрной ненависти, которая не обращала на него внимания, о его первом хозяине, который был неплохим по сравнению со вторым, но который всё равно бил всех своих рабов, если думал, что они не работают. Он даже не поморщился, когда я протерла его спину чистой тканью, переключилась на новый инструмент и синие чернила, после чего продолжила работу._  
>  _Кажется, прошли часы, пока я наносила татуировку на его спину и плечи, слушая его голос, и если я не ощущала к нему алых чувств, как девчонка, до начала ритуала, то под конец я была обречена. Я в последний раз протёрла его влажной тканью, оценивая проделанную работу. Красные и синие дуги довольно точно изображали молнию на вечернем небе, зазубренные и яростные, но прекрасные._  
>  _\- Хочешь увидеть прогресс, который ты проделал? – мягко спросила я._  
>  _Он кивнул, и я помогла ему сесть и подойти к довольно большому зеркалу, оставленному тут предыдущим владельцем. Он осторожно смотрел через плечо, восхищаясь дизайном. Он повернулся туда, где я стояла на коленях рядом с ним, и протянул ко мне свои руки. Я вложила свои ладони в его, ожидая какой-то бледный жест заботы, но вместо этого он притянул меня к себе и поцеловал в губы!_  
>  _Это было очень хорошо; он знал, что делает, и, Мать-Личинка, он прекрасно знал, что нужно делать с его уникальным раздвоенным языком. Я осторожно обняла его за шею и ответила на поцелуй, не задумываясь сейчас о том, был ли поцелуй результатом его благодарности или какой-то другой эмоции. Неожиданно он отстранился от меня и тихо сказал:_  
>  _\- О боже, Роза, прости, мне так жаль._  
>  _\- А мне нет! – ответила я. Мои губы зудели, и во мне было тепло, которое угасало быстрее, чем я хотела, заставляя меня притянуть его к себе снова. – Псii… тебе нужно это?_  
>  _Он выглядел растерянным, но покачал головой._  
>  _\- Мне... Мне не нужно это, но я хочу этого. Роза, ты прекрасна, ты так усердно трудилась, пошла против воли всей Империи, воспитывая малыша. Я так сильно жалею тебя, с тех пор, как присоединился к группе._  
>  _Я взяла его ладони в свои._  
>  _\- Это правда, Псii? – он кивнул, и я притянула его к себе, целуя с нежностью и мягкостью. – Я тоже жалею тебя._  
>  _Я не очень хорошо помню, что было дальше, кроме его ладоней на моём теле и его губ на моих. Мне едва удалось удержать свои руки от его спины и свежих, всё ещё не заживших татуировок, и вместо этого я опустила их вниз, на его бёдра и зад. Он издал тихий горловой звук и стал целовать меня с большим пылом. Его собственные руки опускались, чертя узоры на моей талии, фокусируясь на чувствительной коже моих личиночных шрамов и груди. Удовольствие било ключом во мне, и я отстранилась от него ровно настолько, чтобы выдохнуть:_  
>  _\- Раздевайся, сейчас же!_  
>  _У него была фора, поскольку ему оставалось скинуть только штаны, поэтому он помог мне снять мои в осторожном неистовстве, и неожиданно я оказалась на его коленях, с оголённым раздувом, прежде чем он сплёлся с парой тонких золотых раздувов._  
>  _\- Хех, удивлена? – застенчиво спросил он._  
>  _Я опустила руку и погладила один из его раздувов по всей длине, заставляя его содрогнуться от удовольствия._  
>  _\- Это приятный сюрприз, - мягко ответила я, целуя его шею. – Очень приятный._  
>  _Он кивнул, соглашаясь. Мы наслаждались моментом, не торопясь к развязке, целуясь и обнимаясь, как два подростка в первых алых отношениях. Митуна тихонько бормотал мне на ухо комплименты и алые нежности. Неожиданно он задрожал и сказал:_  
>  _\- Прошу тебя, Роза, я долго не продержусь, для меня это было так давно..._  
>  _Сострадание разлилось по мне, и я снова поцеловала его, глубоко и благоговейно, и прижалась своим лбом к его лбу._  
>  _\- Это ничего, и ты можешь звать меня Поррим._  
>  _Он удивлённо вздохнул, его раздувы напряглись и разрядились на всю длину._  
>  _\- Поррим, - восторженно выдохнул он, - Поррим... Зови меня Митуна._  
>  _\- Митуна, - повторила я вслед за ним. Он содрогнулся и опустил руку, обхватил своими длинными пальцами мой раздув, сжимая осторожно, но крепко. Я продержалась недолго, впившись зубами в его шею, чтобы заглушить стоны, когда я начала кончать._  
>  _Мы сидели, тяжело дыша, пока Митуна неожиданно не сказал:_  
>  _\- Ой, - а потом, довольно невозмутимым голосом. – Моя спина..._

Она почувствовала лёгкое прикосновение к плечу и услышала голос Эридана:

\- Эй, что ты там нашла?

Арадия поморщилась и тихонько охнула. Она спокойно оглянулась через плечо.

\- Всего лишь журнал нефритовокровной, - она помахала бровями на него. – Очень интересно! Это я точно оставлю себе.

Он поднял бровь и со скоростью морского жителя выхватил книгу из её ладоней. Арадия вздохнула, удивлённо глядя на него. Он раскрыл журнал на другой странице и начал читать вслух:

\- Посмотрим. _"У нас были проблемы с тем, чтобы избегать дронов по пути из города, но, в целом, наше путешествие было успешно"_. Не знаю, Мегидо, звучит довольно скучно... – он затих, продолжая читать журнал.  
\- Ну так отдай назад, Ампора! – ответила она, протянув руку к книге.  
\- Погоди! – Эридан отпрыгнул назад, уклоняясь от неё. Неожиданно краска отлила от его лица, он издал сдавленный звук. – Срань господня, быть того, блядь, не может!  
\- Что? Дай сюда!  
\- Ты не можешь оставить его себе! – ответил Эридан с паническим выражением на лице. – Нам надо уничтожить его, но я не знаю...

Арадия снова протянула руку.

\- Хватит устраивать драму, - сказала она. – Это всего лишь журнал какого-то тролля.

Эридан поднял книгу над её головой, и она сердито заворчала, пытаясь дотянуться.

\- Нет, это хренов приговор на отсеивание, если кто-нибудь хотя бы подумает о том, что у тебя была эта книга! Это рукописная измена! Они устроят хренов праздник и казнят тебя перед всей Империей!  
\- Тебе-то какая разница! – огрызнулась Арадия, кипя от злости. – Я всего лишь заготовка для батарейки, не забыл?!

Он зашипел, и Арадия сильно толкнула его одновременно мускулами и силой. Эридан улетел на другой конец комнаты, сбив стопку книг, и ударился о стену с удовлетворительным грохотом. Он выпустил журнал из рук и сполз вниз по стене. Арадия подлетела к нему, псионически выхватила книгу и притянула её к себе. Когда она схватила её одной рукой, другую она направила на Эридана и прижала его к стене, едва он попытался подняться на ноги. Он вырывался, растопырив плавники и оголив зубы.

\- Ладно, хрен с тобой, дура! – плюнул он. – Как будто я буду защищать твою тупую задницу! Они пришьют и меня заодно, просто за то, что я знаю о книге и сдал тебя! Мы не погибнем из-за какого-то дерьмового журнала!

Арадия положила книгу на аляповатое резное кресло и посмотрела на него свысока, словно она была благородной морской жительницей, а не он.

\- А я-то думала, что ты настоящий историк... – высокомерно произнесла она.  
\- О чём ты, блядь, вообще говоришь? – огрызнулся он. –Давай, скажи мне это в лицо.

Он встала лицом к лицу с ним.

\- Ты не историк, если позволяешь Империи диктовать тебе, что можно, а что нельзя знать о истории! Чего ты боишься, мелюзга? Потерять свой ранг в Империи? Давай не будем никого обманывать, может быть, на этой планете ты самая большая шишка, но едва ты покинешь Альтернию, ты станешь всего-навсего ещё одним жалким визгливым грубияном!

Его зрачки расширились, и он вырвал одну руку из её захвата. Он схватил её за футболку и притянул ближе так, что их носы почти касались друг друга. Он ударился своими рогами об её, и Арадия содрогнулась от неожиданной волны желания, пробежавшей по её телу.

\- Лучше быть жалким грубияном, чем батарейкой для говновоза.

Она зашипела, схватила его за его по-дурацки уложенные волосы и дёрнула, с силой сжимая его губы в свои. Эридан пискнул от удивления, но когда Арадия сильно закусила его нижнюю губу, он злобно завыл и ответил на поцелуй, отпустив её футболку и вместо этого схватив её за волосы и потянув. Арадия загудела и потребовала языком, чтобы он пропустил её. Он сделал это и сомкнул зубы на её языке, когда она коснулась его. С рычанием она отстранилась от него, тяжело дыша.

\- Ночь, в котогую Империя занесёт меня в колонку навигаторов, будет ночью, когда ты сможешь похоронить меня! – прошипела она, слизывая его кровь со своих губ. Эридан делал то же самое, и Арадии больше всего хотелось прижать его к земле и испортить его идиотскую причёску, разорвать его одежду, лишить его собранности. – Я не собираюсь сдаться без боя, и лучше бы то тоже дрался, иначе я сделаю больно _тебе_!

Арадия неожиданно ударила его кулаком по лицу, и он взвизгнул от боли, отпустил её волосы. Она вырвалась и снова толкнула его в живот. Эридан пошатнулся с ошеломлённым выражением. Она вытащила верёвку и привязала его запястья к его рогам, чтобы ей не приходилось использовать силу для его удержания. Эридан рычал и бился, пытаясь порвать верёвку.

\- Мегидо... мы сделаем это?

Она толкнула его на голый участок каменного пола и зажала на месте, схватив за горло и сев на него верхом.

\- Если не перестанешь задавать тупые вопросы, ничего не будет, рыбья рожа, - ответила она.

Склонившись над ним, Арадия пробежала зубами по острым краям его плавников. Эридан вздохнул и поёжился.

\- Мегидо... – прохрипел он через сдавленное горло. Арадия потёрлась своей промежностью об его, и он застонал. Звук резонировал в его теле. – Всё равно... не могу позволить... тебе забрать журнал.

Арадия провела языком по его жаберным крышкам, и Эридан заскулил. Она отодвинулась назад и тихо произнесла:

\- Это никак не связано с журналом, который я совершенно точно оставляю себе. Не смей говорить, что ты не ненавистифлиртовал со мной всё это время.

Эридан застыл и повернул голову в сторону, залившись краской.

\- Бля, а как мне не флиртовать? Ты самая чванливая, высокомерная проклятая грязнокровка, с которой я имел неудовольствие иметь дело. Лучше бы ты не начинала всё это, чтобы вдруг бросить, или я _тебя_ свяжу.

Арадия улыбнулась и наклонилась вперёд, чтобы коснуться зубами и губами его горла. Эридан стонал и вертелся, дёргал верёвку, связывавшую его запястья и рога. Она рассмеялась.

\- Хорошо. Ненавижу твои дебильные полосатые штаны, - скрипуче пробормотала она и сдвинула его тело так, чтобы сидеть на его бёдрах. – Тебе ведь они не нужны, верно?

Она не стала дожидаться ответа, прежде чем разорвать их по швам. Эридан завопил.

\- Ты гнусная сука! Эти штаны, блядь, стоят больше, чем весь твой гардероб.  
\- Значит, ты сильно переплатил за них, - ответила Арадия. Она потянулась к его трусам, но Эридан пискнул и задвигал бёдрами, пытаясь убраться от её рук.  
\- Да блин, по крайней мере, нижнее бельё мне оставь, чтобы было в чём плыть назад!  
\- Пожалуй, я могу это сделать, - снисходительно ответила Арадия. Она привстала с его бёдер, чтобы убрать мешающий предмет одежды, открывая его фиолетовый раздув, уже обнажённый и извивающийся. Арадия хихикнула, обернув его раздув вокруг своих пальцев и сжав. Эридан застонал, его голова запрокинулась назад, оттягивая его руки ещё выше, - но когда мы вернёмся на корабль, я с тебя сдеру каждую последнюю нитку!  
\- Ты... ургх, можешь попробовать, если хочешь, - слабо ответил Эридан.

Его глаза выглядели остекленевшими, он жевал нижнюю губу, пытаясь свети свои реакции к минимуму. Арадия ухмыльнулась; так совсем не пойдёт. Она отпустила его раздув и встала на мгновение, ровно настолько, чтобы снять трусики под своей юбкой. Эридан издал жалобный звук, и она бросила свои трусики в его лицо.

\- Тихо там! Я не собираюсь делать всю работу, пора и тебе внести свой вклад.

Она развернулась и снова опустилась на колени, сев верхом на его бёдра спиной к нему, закрыв его ноги юбкой. Она двигалась до тех пор, пока её пах не прижал его раздув к его телу. Эридан застонал и дёрнул бёдрами, наверно, пытаясь сдвинуться настолько, чтобы его раздув мог проникнуть в её пазуху.

\- Не-не-не, ещё рано.

Её раздув начал выходить, поэтому она задрала свою юбку к поясу, чтобы гладить уже вышедший участок с наигранно громким стоном. Эридан заныл и хрипло сказал:

\- Бля, Мегидо, хватит издеваться.

Она только рассмеялась и сжала свои бёдра, заставляя его раздув тереться о влажные внешние складки её пазухи.

\- Хмм, я могла бы поиздеваться над тобой чуть больше, - она опустила свой голос до сиплого урчания. – Я могла бы просто подрочить и оставить тебя заведённым.

Эридан мягко зарычал, но под конец процедил через зубы:

\- Мегидо, прошу тебя...

Арадия облизнула губы незаметно для него и приподняла свои бёдра ровно настолько, чтобы конец его раздува проник в неё. Эридан завопил, почти срываясь на плач:

\- Прошу, блядь, просто трахни меня уже!

Арадия рассмеялась и сместила бёдра, позволяя оставшейся части его раздува войти в неё, приятно заполняя.

\- Хммм, ну, по крайней мере, размер у тебя не такой же, как твоя лодка, - мурлыкнула она, продолжая поглаживать свой раздув. Эридан вздохнул, и его раздув сильно забился в ней.

\- Оо... – охнула она, приятно удивившись, и продолжила. – Очень неплохо, Ампора. Может быть, я даже позвоню тебе, когда мы вернёмся к цивилизации.

Она оглянулась назад и увидела Эридана с широко раскрытыми глазами, плавниками, подрагивающими в такт с его раздувом, ладонями, крепко сжавшимися в кулаки. Она широко ухмыльнулась и крепко сжала его, разворачивая бёдра. Эридан заверещал и выдохнул:

\- Бля, бля! Мегидо, пожалуйста...  
\- Что, пожалуйста? – спросила Арадия. – Я уже впустила твой раздув в себя по самые семенные железы, чего ты ещё хочешь? Попроси вежливо.

Он всхлипнул и рванул верёвку.

\- Я тебя ненавижу, и если ты не вставишь в меня свой раздув, я заставлю тебя пожалеть об этом. – Арадия презрительно фыркнула, но направила конец её раздува вокруг его и в сторону его пазухи. Она собралась с силами и ввела его без предупреждения и подготовки. Эридан пискнул и вздохнул. – О боже, охренительно! – сжимаясь вокруг неё. Арадия вздохнула от узости и неожиданно тёплой температуры его пазухи. Эридан задёргался. – Не смей, бля, останавливаться! – простонал он.

Арадия рассмеялась, задыхаясь.

\- Я и не посмела бы.

Они совокуплялись, их крики удовольствия отдавались эхом от стен сокровищницы, но никто из них не продержался так долго, как хотелось бы Арадии. Когда Арадия наконец-то кончила, Эридан уже трясся от своего второго оргазма, костяшки его кулаков побелели. Арадия упала на него, и оба просто лежали, тяжело дыша от напряжения и гормонов. Наконец, Эридан нарушил тишину:

\- Прошу, скажи мне, что это было не на один раз...

Арадия не ответила на это. Она поднялась на ноги, поправила свою одежду и повернулась посмотреть на него, всё ещё связанного и лежащего на полу, с жидкостями капающими из его пазухи и с раздува. Она оскалилась и разорвала верёвку своей силой.

\- Я не устраиваю одноразовые встречи, Ампора. – Она протянула руку и взяла журнал, из-за которого и начался этот беспорядок. – Заставь меня пожалеть об этом, и я удостоверюсь, что тебе не придётся волноваться о том, отсеют ли тебя из-за этого журнала. Теперь вставай и приведи себя в порядок. Нам надо придумать, как вытащить всё это отсюда.


End file.
